Vive Por Siempre en Mi
by Rose Of Angel
Summary: Antes de enfrentar su destino en Siberia, los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio recuerdan juntos sus ultimos momentos de felicidad


**Vive por Siempre en Mi**

Tal vez este sea el día –Dijo sin remordimientos el escorpiano-

Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso! –Exclamo con notable seriedad y molestia el caballero de Acuario

Sabes que ese día llegara. El día que debamos decir Adiós -Replico inmediatamente el griego-

Ese día, juntos por siempre –Afirmo el francés-

El caballero de Escorpio asintió para dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la nieve que caía en el inclemente frio de Siberia. Sentía en parte la emoción del momento en la cual estaba decidido a luchar con la pasión que su latente corazón le hacía sentir, pero también sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver, a su amado Degel con quien estaba decidido a compartir sus últimos momentos y por el cual daría su vida. Un impulso dentro de si le hizo mover su mano izquierda hasta alcanzar la mano de su compañero para rozarla y entrelazar por unos momentos breves la del acuariano, el cual complacido correspondió ese gesto que a ambos les hubiese gustado que durara más tiempo, tal vez eternamente, pero sabían que nada podría ser para siempre, excepto aquellos sentimientos que los unían más allá de la muerte.

Tras soltarse de las manos, los caballeros se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, para continuar su marcha entre el inminente frio que los rodeaba. Kardia no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento que compartieron una noche antes, en la cual ambos se habían unido a la entrega mutua que representaba el amor que profesaban el uno al otro. A su vez Degel intentaba recordar algún texto que explicara cómo podía algo tan básico como la copulación podía causarte la sensación de sentirte parte del alma de la persona con la que compartías ese momento. Aunque ambos no hablaban en ese momento en sus mentes pasaban continuamente los recuerdos de aquel momento que compartieron (como si supieran que ese tal vez fuera el ultimo). Los besos que comenzaron de manera pausada, aumentando repentinamente la velocidad y el desespero de los mismos a medida que la excitación de ambos iba en aumento. Kardia sonreía por dentro al recordar a Degel apoyado contra uno de los pilares de su templo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la nuca del peliazul para unir sus labios con los de este. El sabia a la perfección que al acuariano solía bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo cuando se dejaba llevar por las bajas pasiones que el escorpiano solía provocar en él, haciendo que incluso, sus besos se sintieran gélidos, una sensación que en demasía lograba encenderlo hasta el grado de arrebatarle con desespero las ropas que su pareja tenía en ese momento, situación que Degel quería llevar con calma, siendo el hombre acuario aquel que, más que copular, el prefería amar con calma y disfrutar ese momento tan íntimo y tan carnal que era solo para ellos.

Lentamente el francés, con sus labios fríos comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del griego, mientras este, llenándose de deseos lujuriosos arañaba la espalda de su pareja, haciéndole saber que lo torturaba lenta y placenteramente y que por ello recibiría su merecido, y si era posible, lo mataría de éxtasis, adelantando para él la dicha que los Campos Elíseos poseía. Juguetonamente Kardia, paso su uña escarlata por el mentón de Degel para tener sus labios frente a los de él, iniciando de nuevo el interrumpido ritual de danza de lenguas que habían dejado hace unos minutos atrás, intercalándolo con fuertes mordidas a los labios del onceavo guardián mientras que su espalda recibía los recorridos de aquella uña roja. Al cabo de un rato ambos ya se despojaban mutuamente de sus vestimentas, una señal evidente de lo que ambos deseaban

¿Estás seguro de esto? –Pregunto el francés

Es evidente, mi querido Degel –Respondió con arrogancia el octavo guardián mientras contemplaba con apasionado anhelo el bien trabajado cuerpo del acuariano para a continuación empujarlo hacia la cama y tenerlo debajo de sí.

Repentinamente, los jadeos y gemidos, seguidos de suspiros y quejidos de placer llenaron la habitación mientras ambos repartían besos y caricias y entrelazaban piernas y caderas para unirlas en un vaivén de embestidas que marcaban el deseo latente que el uno sentía por el otro. Esa noche ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, convirtiendo su esencia en una sola. _Degel fue de Kardia y Kardia fue de Degel_. Esa noche no hubo libros ni manzanas, no existió la guerra santa para ellos y el recuerdo de la Diosa por la cual sabían que debían perder la vida no se encontraba presente. Solo existían las constelaciones de Acuario y Escorpio uniéndose en un vaivén de deseos carnales entrelazados con el amor profundo que entre ambos guardianes existía y por la cual ambos en ese momento alcanzaban el punto máximo del éxtasis hasta caer desfallecientes en el lecho que en la eternidad de ese momento compartían.

Pero esa noche ambos recordarían aquellas palabras dichas mutuamente:

Te amo Kardia –Susurro Degel al octavo guardián que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del francés

Vaya, pensé que solo era por mi gran tamaño, si sabes a que me refiero -Replico el griego de manera arrogante y burlona-

Sigues siendo un tonto –Respondió el peliverde para cerrar sus ojos-

Bromeo mi tonto Degel -Dijo rápidamente el peliazul para alzar su cabeza y dar un rápido beso en los labios del acuariano- Yo también te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre para joderte

¿Siempre? Sabes que eso no podrá ser –La melancolía podía sentirse en la voz del acuariano al pronunciar estas palabras tan reales y crudas-

Degel, no viviremos para siempre, pero te llevas una parte de mi contigo. Tú tienes algo de mí, y siempre vivirás conmigo –El escorpiano apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja de nuevo-

Tras recordar ese momento, ambos sabían que aunque seguramente esta misión fuera la última y sus cuerpos sucumbirían ante el sueño eterno, no habría arrepentimientos que dejar atrás, pues ambos supieron amarse y ser correspondidos sin reservas algunas, entregando sus vidas y sus almas a un propósito, a su Diosa pero más importantes, a la mutua devoción que sentían el uno por el otro y que los haría vivir por siempre en el corazón del otro.


End file.
